


Some Stars Die Slower Than Others

by colorworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame trailer, Avengers: Endgame trailer 1, Avengers: Endgame trailer one, F/M, Hurt Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sophia Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and teen daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Sophia’s throat felt a little raw. Probably from begging Mantis not to go, for Peter not to fade, for Sawyer not to leave forever. She’d probably never sobbed harder in her life than when her fingers pricked his ashes and he would never be seen again.ORThe ship's resources only last for so long, and Tony and his daughter have memories plaguing their heads.





	Some Stars Die Slower Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer deeply inspired me, so please enjoy my blurt! Please comment if you enjoy!!!!!!

“The ship has some fuel left.”

 

Sophia didn’t know how long he’d been holding her. She didn’t know if there was any true meaning to that statement the blue android just made. Her porcelain, broken face didn’t even look up in acknowledgment. It was still buried against her dad’s chest. Her grip on him grew tighter, even as his face lifted a bit and felt it nod. He rubbed a few circles into her back before she heard his whisper-not even a whisper. “Honey…”

 

Sophia’s throat felt a little raw. Probably from begging Mantis not to go, for Peter not to fade, for Sawyer not to leave forever. She’d probably never sobbed harder in her life than when her fingers pricked his ashes and he would never be seen again. 

 

Her feet ached, but Sophia still moved her body back and her father’s loving hand helped her up. Seeing Titan-this hell felt inhumanely surreal. Dust and burnt orange and destruction and then the miniscule patch of stars and navy that was once there was gone. If anything good could die, it would. It reminded her of Murphy’s Law, although not the exact words. If it can go wrong, it will go wrong. 

 

It applied in her situation now. 

 

Especially if Pepper was gone.

 

Pepper…

 

She blinked her sorrowful hazel eyes and reality hit again as broken records did. It was her, her dad, and a blue android woman. At least he didn’t fade-or her herself. 

 

Why hadn’t she?

 

Everyone else quickly became nothingness, dust replacing their minds, their hearts, their souls. 

 

_ “I CAN’T-I DON’T WANT TO FADE-PLEASE!” _

 

Except now her throat would not make a sound. 

 

She remembered a time where Wong told her who Thanos was and what he was out for. Something had grown inside her-a bloodthirsty young woman-yet more like the fifteen-year-old she was. Someone was going to murder half the universe. Someone could’ve destroyed planets and civilizations and she didn’t know it until now. It was a giant fucking purple Grimace. 

 

Sophia had stabbed him in the back, but he lived and he threw her to the ground. He was about to choke her to her death and her dad used every scintilla of strength he had and pummeled his head. 

 

“All that for a drop of blood,” Thanos had said. 

 

“For her,, it’s worth it,” She heard her father say. 

 

A few minutes later, her world stopped when she heard a  _ shling _ noise. 

 

Sophia looked up. Her foundation was oddly still intact, and so was her mascara, but apparently not the flesh where Thanos plunged a shiv into her father’s side. 

 

Flames flickered from her fingers, and blue glowing energy from her other hand’s, but she needed to get up. As she got there, the wild flames and energy grew rapidly and burned the ground where she stood, surrounding her sides without touching her. She was going to launch them at him when Thanos swept around and used a blast from the gauntlet to knock her to the ground. 

 

The next time she got up, everyone was okay for a second before Mantis started the pattern. 

 

The walk wasn’t disastrously long. Because other things were more important, Sophia forgot the aching in her feet quickly, she was just worried about the stabbing her father suffered. Yeah, he used nanotech to patch up his hip, but it could bleed or scar or kill him if the patching malfunctioned or something. Yeah, his tech had become foolproof, but her brain would never escape her worries. 

 

Not ever. 

 

Even when Steve who she once trusted, attacked her father. In retaliation, she burned the back of his jawline in that cold Siberian bunker. 

 

They boarded the ship, no light greeting her. Nebula switched a few on, however. The place was tattered and messy, but it would suffice. 

 

“They have a lot of food and water, but I don’t know long it will last...not forever,” Nebula says as she closes the hatch. “There’s two empty rooms that they never use, and there might be some clothes that fit you.”

 

Sophia knew there wasn’t likely clothes big enough for her curved size ten body, seeing that Mantis was thin and the Gamora lady she heard of probably was too. Maybe there was a robe, or something. Maybe she could make clothes out of her energy since she could make daggers and water and other objects. A pair of electric blue leggings and a shirt...even a new bra and underwear?

 

Powers were weird, she thought. 

 

Food was the next thing on her mind. Sophia made her lips open and her vocal cords work. “Where’s the food?” She croaked. 

 

Nebula looked at her, almost confused at her voice, not hearing the silk beauty in it like she did earlier, yet filled with strength and order. “Fridge in the corner.”

 

“Is it all over there?”

 

The android nodded. 

 

Sophia started over and knelt down, seeing what was there. Packets and packets, containers filled. She immediately started to count. 

 

His heart broke again when he saw her pulling stuff out and putting it in rows. “Sweetheart, you need to rest,” Tony speaks up.

 

“Food and water won’t last forever, so I need to write down rations for each day. There’s some foreign fruit, foreign probably-veggies….what looks like carbs-Nebula, are these muffins?”

 

“Scarffey Muffins, yeah.”

 

“Sweet, sour, savory what do they taste like-’cause I don’t know non-Earthean food.” Sophia asks and explains, twisting it around and looking at the vibrant purple color. 

 

“Sweet, but protein rich at the same time. A special thing from Xandar,” She describes.

 

“Then we have to save all of them since they’re protein filled.” Sophia puts them aside. She turns her eyes to “Computer still functioning?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Computer, how advanced are you?” She yells, but with a lot of croak in her voice. Nebula then started to the cockpit to take the ship to space. 

 

“Highly,” It responds as the ship jumps.

 

Sophia acknowledged both the computer and the movement of the ship. “Good, it speaks like I guessed. Give me conversions from whatever your unit for food is that’s equivalent to Earth American Calories.”

 

“A Scarffey Muffin equals 47.5 uconians which equals 200 calories.”

 

Sophia swipes out ten more of the muffins. “Great, we’re saving all of these. We’ll maybe ration them for once a week or when desperately weak…” But her voice then got deathly quiet. “I don’t know how long we’ll be out here...Alright, spice up, don’t have a fucking anxiety attack right now,” Sophia tells herself. 

 

“Honey, please, I’ll ration-”

 

“You were stabbed in the side, just let me do it!” She snaps. 

 

Tony sighs and sits on the sofa they had while Sophia started calculating the rations and how long they would last, murmuring numbers and organizing baskets she spawns with her energy, putting anything that needed to be refrigerated back inside with the baskets. Otherwise, the rest stayed out and she spawned a blue sharpie to label them with days they would eat this and that and so, her mind rapid-firing information and organization as she went. Meanwhile, her father sat on the sofa, his head filled with the traumas of this universe he has seen. 

 

She sighed when she finished, but there were tears in her eyes, drawing Tony’s eyes up. He could see how glassy her usually vibrant and gorgeous were broken…

 

No.

 

His eyes were broken.

 

His daughter never broke. 

 

She was stronger than that bastard titan…

 

She...just was…

 

It didn’t explain why he won, though. 

 

Sophia held her face in her hands, a sob breaks through, but nothing else. Just silence, and not even the usual spawning of a heavy blanket to cover her body. Just the silence of this ship and this planet remained, because her tears were not audible, and her breathing was there but not…

 

She was screaming inside, but the void that space was would never hear her. 

 

Obviously, Tony knew something was wrong. This was his baby girl he was watching collapse within herself. She felt somewhat of the same anxiety issues he did. It was the same mannerisms, similar triggers, and almost the exact matching memories. She’d seen many things like he had. They’d seen anything and everything together-the only two people who experienced things so close.

 

Just them two and them two alone. 

 

So the fury they experienced in defense of each other could make anyone pale at their words and actions. 

 

He forced himself up because the pain of her pain was worse than anything he could feel, along with Peter and Pepper’s pain. He lost a son and maybe a fiance that day...Not his baby too. 

 

Nebula had vanished, and he was now on the floor beside her. “Breathe, sweetheart, breathe…”

 

Tony could hear her crying and it broke him more and again. He embraced her deeply and closely, all he wanted was for her tears and pain to go away forever-as impossible as it was. “Please don’t cry, baby girl,” Was all he could whisper, because what was he supposed to say to her? There was nothing he could really say to himself, so he couldn’t say better for her. 

 

It was a few minutes of silence and her hands slipped away from her tear-pooled eyes. She was shaking and her dad could feel it. “Why was it not me?”

 

_ Because I would’ve already done away with it if it was you,  _ He thought. There wasn’t a world where he could live without her and Pepper and Peter-one dead and the other probably dead. Rhodey and Happy were, most likely, too. It was him, her, and an android he didn’t know. This teenage girl meant more than people and gods and titans and stars could know. 

 

“Wh-why was it not me...it was supposed to be me, not probably Pepper, not Sawyer and Peter, or even any of those dumbass Guardians we just met,” Sophia whispered. “It’s never me...It’s never you...It’s everyone else worth caring about, and we are left to suffer,” She continued before her voice cracked in the middle of “suffer”. Sophia quickly rebounded, though. “We always recover...I once thought we’d recover from this...but those rations will only support eight days...Possibly fourteen if we really really don’t eat much except a little daily,” She explains. “I’ll eat one ration a day, you and Neb could eat two.”

 

“No, you will eat three,” Tony sternly insists. 

 

“You need to eat-you’re injured more than me.”

 

“You’re not going to go hungry!”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll eat in heaven.”

 

That was a reality that horrified him. 

 

His baby girl might die. 

 

“I wanna go to sleep…” Sophia decided. Lazily, she spawned a pair of long silky pajamas. She stood up, a bit wobbly, and walked towards and empty bedroom, spawning underwear and a sports bra on the way. Once inside, she changed in the corner, just leaving her clothes on the floor. With all the thoughts exploding in her head, it was only natural to feel the shiver down her jawline and the pump of tears to her eyes as she crawled into bed and curled her knees, burying her head against the pillow facing the window to the glowing blue space.

 

Sophia was never going to go home again. It was a reality which she accepted yet struggled to know yet she wanted to punch it in the face and chuck it out into the void. It was here, though...She would never see New York City or Los Angeles, or Bora Bora, her favorite place in the world. Never would she see any of her teen friends ever again, Amber and Etta who were probably gone forever from the Earth as well. Never would she go to a restaurant, or go shopping, or see puppies and pandas. Never would she eat her favorite foods again. Never would she see the Earthean sun and the blue sky, the wind through her auburn locks and her body in the water wild and free…

 

She would die without many things she loved.

 

But hell, she loved her dad more than anything-why was she complaining?

 

Her dad was in pain-broken and beaten and was going to die. No one was going to come for them. It would only be the three of them on this ship until they and the ship itself decayed. Even hundreds to thousands or millions of years later when the ship was gone, no one would even see their bodies because they’d be gone, and no one would know how exactly they died, or what their last words were, or if they thought of everyone they loved again. 

 

Sophia wanted to shriek. 

 

Her life and billions of others were destroyed. 

 

It was minutes, but she didn’t know it. Minutes and minutes and minutes of lying there with tears over her eye sockets and staining the soft sheets. The duvet opened up beside her and a weight made the bed’s edge sink. She immediately turned over and buried herself against him, craving comfort and human contact, still crying but now silently. Tears still came out as she realized he was just in his black tank top, rubbing circles in his daughter’s back. 

 

“Shhh...I got you...I got you,” He cooed in a whisper, even though he himself felt like his baby did. 

 

Sophia had ended up crying herself to sleep in her dad’s arms. 

 

With pain, time passes slowly yet quickly. So it had already been five days of a cycle that was depressing. Wake up, eat the rations, drink the rationed water, try to make the fuel last with their skills, either succeed a little or fail, eat a tiny bit more, talk, sit depressed and cry,  and go back to sleep in the same bed and the same things plaguing their heads. Nebula, on the other hand, barely ate and slept. She had an odd lingering guilt for them. The redhead daughter of the Metal Man had begged for her to eat at least a Yaro fruit which she obliged to but had started trying to stay away from her so she wouldn’t bother her about it. However, it didn’t work, so when Sophia handed her something to eat at least once a day, she was forced to eat it before the teenage girl left her alone. 

 

It was repetitive and emptying, the cycle was. There was nothing to do, really, because the depressed vibe and feelings overtook any of Sophia’s creative ideas. As an easily bored child, the fire-and-energy-powered teen had to come up with things to do on the fly. So when she thought she could spawn pillows and have a pillow fight, make lightsabers and fight with them, and conjure blue makeup and apply it just to wipe it off, she just didn’t and settled for a fidget spinner. 

 

Eventually, by the second half of the sixth day, she finally thought to use her power to make a shea bar of soap and to shower (since she didn’t know the other components to make body wash). Sophia was dumbfounded she didn’t think of it earlier, and neither did her dad, but she couldn’t even remember what she ate for lunch half the time, so she accepted it and went to the bathroom, turning on the water to a warm temperature. At first, she just stood bare under the water, letting it empty the pores on her face, darken her long-ish hair, and draw a sigh from her mouth. 

 

His face was in her head. 

 

He sat in the same bed and had read the same book with her, comforting her if there was a sad scene. 

 

He massaged her shoulders when she was tense. 

 

He went to the pool with her and said that he thought her size-ten body was beautiful, even when she sometimes thought otherwise.

 

He thumbed away her tears in times of deep stress. 

 

He kissed her tenderly and hugged her tight.

 

Sawyer was gone too. 

 

He came with her. Sawyer knew how to kill because he shared the exact same powers as her, but they were golden. Yeah, she told him it was best to stay…

 

_ “If you die...I want to be there to tell you I love you before you’re gone.” _

 

_ “I won’t die, Soy…” _

 

No, but he did.

 

The thought made her collapse. She physically collapsed on the floor. The girl who one hated sitting in the shower because of her stomach roll was gone. The girl who had laughed a lot and was a creative spirit was gone. The girl who looked up at the stars and gained those stars in her eyes was gone. The girl who had her Peter, her Pepper, and her Sawyer was gone. 

 

More than just physical figures faded into the nothingness of the universe at that moment. 

 

When sobbing started, it was one time. When she stopped and just decided she would pick herself up and not lose the remainder of her in a shower, it was nearly an hour later. She got out, pulling on her spawned silk teal pajamas and undergarments. The scene when she stepped outside was just dark hallways like it always had been, but something was extra eerie about it, now. Maybe it was just because it wasn’t steamy warm with water running and she was crying on the ground as water went down the drain progressively. 

 

Then she remembered the fuel situation. 

 

There was minimal fuel left. They could go maybe ten clicks, or maybe the equivalent of twelve miles before they were out of fuel and would just drift into the unknown void of space the last time she checked. 

 

Sophia let her breath out before heading to the cockpit where Nebula sat stationary in the pilot chair, both of their reflections showing. The android woman looked as empty and hollow just as she was since day one. There wasn’t a shock to it, considering her sister was dead and she had no home or friends or chance of living when her mods let off. They would be dead anyway, so she would die alone just like they almost were-might as well alone because they didn’t know Nebula, and she wouldn’t talk to them. She didn’t seem to be the most expressional person, anyways, but Sophia still believed in a few of her assumptions. Winning this battle obviously was a false one she made long ago. 

 

“How much fuel left, Nebula?” She quietly asked. 

 

“Seven clicks.”

 

Sophia paused for five seconds before saying to put the mode into drift. 

 

“You sure?”

 

Sophia swallowed. “...If there’s some god-forsaken way that we come upon something and need to get there, we can’t risk using fuel to get nowhere.”

 

“I highly doubt that. The GPS won’t zoom out, and there’s nothing in sight.”

 

“Just do it, Neb, humor me.”

 

In not necessarily a sorrowful way, she goes ahead and does so, the ship feeling slower at an instant. It really did feel like drifting off into the the half-stripped universe, now. 

 

The term “the world goes on” is relative. It works in a minor capacity for the three of them considering all they do is eat, sleep, cry, and sit depressed in a ship with food and water and fuel running low. As for Earth and other inhabited planets, not so much, because populations were lost and chaos has ensued across the universe. Sophia, however, believed in the term considering this was the very last of her life now and it was just her, her dad, and barely Nebula whom Sophia still forced for her to eat. 

 

Days passed with a lot of sleeping, for Sophia, whether it was alone or with her dad. Before the snap, she rarely slept in the same bed with her father. It wasn’t bad, but she slept alone or with Sawyer most of the time. It was to occupy the time. Yeah, she was in a depressing situation, but to see Sawyer, Peter, and Pepper in her head was too terrible to bear, so she slept. One dream she had when she slept, she was somewhere she was before. Sawyer spotting a sea turtle in the gorgeous Boran Boran water while Tony and Pepper sat happily together on the deck and Peter swimming around as he pleased. It was one of the most happiest times of her life. There was fun, her favorite place in the world, and there were the people she loved most…

 

When she woke up, it wasn’t real, and she sobbed. 

 

“Eight days…” Sophia realized, lying in her bed with the galaxy’s glow into the room. Her heart sank, realizing the rations were going to be out in two days and they were going to be hungry and thirsty. 

 

She would lock her doors, she wouldn’t answer, she would not let him make her eat-

 

The plan she started to make in her head disappeared, however, when she sees her dad at the door with a Scarffey muffin, a full glass of water, and green french-fry-like food. 

 

“Eat it,” She says immediately. “I don’t need it,” Sophia insists. 

 

“Honey, please,” Tony quietly begged. He had completely expected this. They were going to argue about which one at more, saying that they didn’t need it and that the other needed it more. Knowing how stubborn they would both be, the future of them eating was a void. 

 

“You need to eat.” Sophia’s voice is stern. 

 

“Sophia, I could hear your stomach growling loudly last night, your body is hungry.”

 

“Your body is too…”

 

“I’m not going to let my daughter go hungry!”

 

“We’re going to die, anyway, why live longer in pain instead of getting it over with?”

 

Water ran to his eyes hearing such horrifying words from his baby. There were just as mortifying things he would say for himself and only himself, but never could be bear the weight of seeing his daughter give up just like he thought he would have to do before. 

 

When a tear fell from his eyes, Sophia finally gave in. She stood up, stepped into the cold, and took the Scarffey muffin, chomping into it. God, did it taste good, but it was only worth it for him, not her. 

 

“Peter and Sawyer would’ve wanted you to.”

 

“They’re not here,” Sophia whispers a reminder. “They’re dead,” She came to terms. “I’ll never see them again…”

 

Tony couldn’t say anything to that. 

 

Finally, Sophia slowly motivated herself and her dad to eat a little more over the last two days. She decided that there may have been a little more hope of rescue if they hung on just slightly longer. Nebula didn’t agree, but her thought was “fuck what she says.” 

 

“Did half of the stars die too, Dad?” Sophia wondered aloud at the bedroom window to space. 

 

“Well, it’s not as starry as NASA’s pictures were a few days ago, so I don’t know..:” Tony’s eyes had quickly sunk and his skin had even paled a little bit. He showered once, but that was pretty much it. His own daughter showered a few more times, making him feel that hopefully she wasn’t as without hope as he was. 

 

They were on Cloud Nine before Strange barged in and needed them. Tony and Pepper were going to get married, Sophia and Sawyer were in a stunning height of their own relationship, Peter’s life had balanced out between being Spider-Man and being a student-slash-intern. Everything was falling into place…but of course, anything good dies. 

 

Sophia furrowed her brows. “It’s been more than a few days…”

 

Tony swallowed. “How long has it been again?” 

 

“Twelve days.”

 

Tony near-silently hummed in response. 

 

A startling thought entered the teen’s head, her face falling further. 

 

“Honey?” Tony immediately notices. 

 

Sophia is already weeping before she could finally say it. “What if Natasha’s gone? …Rhodey and Happy and Pepper?” 

 

It took so much will to use his energy to soothe her instead of cry himself. 

 

They slept again with only inches between them, for they had indulged in each other’s comfort since the snap. Tony had found it difficult to sleep, so he was dozing on and off, lightly awake at the moment. 

 

Then, there was shrieking. 

 

Never did he think he had flipped over in bed so fast in his life. Tony put his hands on his daughter’s shoulders “Soph? Sophia!”

 

Sophia was sobbing, now, gasping for breath instead of screaming. Her body gave in and she was hugging him, hysterical from whatever happened in the nightmare. 

 

“Shhh...You’re okay, baby girl, you’re okay.”

 

“You were dead with the rest of them,” Sophia cried. “You were gone and I was alone!”

 

“You’re not alone, baby, you’re not alone.”

 

By the time she cried herself asleep in his arms lying down, he remembered another issue: oxygen. 

 

Oxygen was supposed to be out in a couple days and the food was already out, so everything was slowly ending as Tony knew it would. It wasn’t fair. His daughter hadn’t even graduated from high school and she was going to die without food and water and oxygen. 

 

Half of him felt like having an anxiety attack, but the rest was mournful silence.

 

Two days went by. Tony found it in himself to see if he could find a way to contact anyone, like sending a distress signal or to make the fuel last longer, but everything was futile. Sophia had tried to assist him or to do it herself, but her results were the same. Eventually, they just flopped back against the wall of the cockpit, the galaxy glowing past them.

 

“What if Pepper is alive?” Tony whispers. 

 

Sophia exhales. “I’d be surprised she hasn’t found us in the Rescue suit, already...But we’re in the middle of space...God, it’s so massive up here.”

 

Tony knew, having been in space before during a particularly notable Earth-space battle. 

 

“I have an idea.” Sophia gets up and leaves Tony confused for a minute before she comes back with his battle-scarred helmet. She sets it on the ground in front of them and sits down on his left hand side close to him. “You turn it on. I’m not careful enough.”

 

“For what?”

 

Sophia shrugged. “Last message if they find the helmet, but not you.”

 

The thought was blood-curling, but incredibly likely. 

 

Leaning forwards, Tony starts up the helmet, asking aloud quietly if it was on. Many thoughts, however, filled his head, yet one stood out like a bullet in the head versus a scrape on the knee: what would he say?

 

It rolled off his tongue, though. “Hey, Miss Potts...If you find this recording, don’t feel bad. Part of the journey is the end.”

 

The end wasn’t supposed to be now and like this, Sophia thought. 

 

“Just for the record, being adrift with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago, oxygen will run out tomorrow morning, and that’ll be it...When I drift off, I will dream about you. It’s always you.”

 

“I love you, Pep,” Sophia whispers. 

 

Tony shuts off the helmet. 

 

She noticed how the air already seemed slightly thinner, and that the air was uncontrollably a little colder. Sophia snuggled up to her dad, rolling over his legs so she laid against his stomach and chest. Tony rubbed circles against her back and kissed her forehead, knowing he wouldn’t ever be able to do it again once oxygen ran out in the morning. His baby girl was in his arms...but she was going to be dead in the morning. 

 

After a few comforting minutes listening to his heartbeat and feeling secure, her mind had faded into the deep ocean of the unknown. Volbeat played in one corner, and images of Thor and Natasha and Pepper and Sawyer in the other. The images and memories just kept coming. There were so many people she would never see again before she died...But god bless because she at least would die with who she loved most. 

 

Food. 

 

Powers. 

 

That was all it took for Sophia to open her eyes. 

 

It was all based on components, and she didn’t know all the components to make the best food they could to survive. There were different chemicals and ingredients she just never paid attention to. She paid attention to memorizing what she needed for the perfect knife, or what she needed for the fucking lightsaber more than she ever did food...It never crossed her mind that it would be like this. 

 

“What’s in a protein bar?”

 

“Why?”

 

“What’s in a protein bar?” Sophia repeats. She leans up and away from her dad’s chest, her eyes intensely burning at him for the answer. 

 

“Uh...protein, stevia, erythritol, sucralose, corn starch, palm oil, vanilla flavoring-”

 

Now there was just a blue lump on the floor of the ingredients, kinda mushy and unbaked. 

 

Tony stared wide-eyed. “Try an apple…”

 

An apple fell onto the floor, blue as her clothes. 

 

Slowly, Sophia picked it up. She observed it closely, looking for any non-apple-like features. She finds nothing odd, so she spawns a knife to slice a bit off to see if the inside was normal. Aside from the matching lighter blue tint, everything looked normal. Feeling strange opening her mouth that wide, she chomped into it...The apple tasted like a normal apple. 

 

“Is it edible?”

 

She slowly nodded. “Like a normal apple,” Sophia replied before softly laughing and tearing up. If she knew engine components and could spawn oxygen and more water, they would survive. 

 

They were going to get out of here alive.


End file.
